My Best Friends Baby
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: It was an unfortunate accident that led to more then either one of them ever expected. Short writing prompt exercise. Elsanna G!P


She couldn't remember it very well when it happened.

Even now, two months late that night was still very blurry in her memory.

Bright flashing lights in blindingly bright colors, flickering fast enough to induce a seizure and house music made her ribs vibrate in her chest; her redheaded friend at her arm dragging her out onto the dance floor and then to the bar. That was the clearest part of her memory. That was before they had begun drinking.

She vaguely remembered asking how someone like Anna could stand to be at a club, drinking. She was a bartender. She couldn't even remember her answer.

She had just wanted to get drunk and drunk she had gotten. Drunk enough to cause her current predicament.

She and the redhead had been friends since junior high. Elsa had been the first person to stick up for the smaller girl when other girls bullied her for being…well not as anatomically female as the others.

They had been fast friends ever since. Conversations about Anna's anatomy were short and few and far between over the years. It just wasn't something they considered important between them. It didn't matter.

The events leading up to that night she remembered clearly.

The woman Elsa was supposed to meet for a date had stood her up for the second time in a row. Feeling down she'd done the first thing that came to mind. Call Anna.

The redhead demanded that Elsa allow her to take her out to cheer her up. Elsa had tried to resist, she'd rather just go home and relax with a book, but Anna wouldn't hear it and before Elsa knew it the other woman's dark green mustang pulled up in front of restaurant she was supposed to meet her date. Anna kicked the passenger door open.

"Get in, hotstuff." She grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes but slid into the seat and as soon as the door was shut Anna was peeling out down the road.

The Wreck room was a popular gay club, well known for its Friday night drag shows. Elsa was glad it was Saturday. Anna drug her here often. Though she had conveniently forgotten that this place was where she had met the woman she was stood up by. Anna upon realization of this grinned sheepishly and bought Elsa her first 3 drinks in penance along with her own drinks.

She was crossing the line from tipsy to drunk after that and everything had gotten a little hazy. What she did have clear remembrance of for some reason was making out in the back of a cab with an equally plastered redhead.

After that all she had to go off of was snippets of memory.

Stumbling through Anna's front door, clothes tossed everywhere and a crashing sound as a lamp was knocked over.

Anna's lips pressed to her ear, mumbling hot breathy words that made the blondes skin burn.

While she had little memory of the events that followed that she remembered the morning after very well, and the deep pleasurable ache in her body told her that while she may not have remembered it, her body did and it had been good.

That had been the only upside of that particular Sunday morning, and it had been well drowned out by everything else.

She woke up with a pounding in her skull and an ache between her thighs.

"Ugh" She groaned, forcing her eyes open, but all she saw was a mane of bright red hair. Suddenly everything she remembered from the night before slammed into her and she jolted up, out of the redheads arms and hissed as her head spun.

Anna grunted and one look at her and the sheets and clothes skewed around the room told what she already feared…

She'd slept with her best friend.

"Anna!" She cringed at the volume of her own voice. Anna's eyes shot open and she bolted up.

"Are we under attack!?" She looked around panicked but upon seeing nothing yawned and turned sleepy eyes to her blonde friend. They stared at each other, Anna tiredly and Elsa with panic. Suddenly the situation hit her and teal eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

'Why…wha…did we?" Elsa gripped the sheets to her chest. The myriad of scratched and hickeys on the bartenders nack and back blew away any doubt Elsa might have had.

"Oh my god." She buried her head into her knees.

Anna scratched the back of her neck, looking out the window.

"So…uh…this happened…you want breakfast?" She asked with a small unsure grin.

Unbelieving blue eyes whipped to look at her.

"How can you be so calm about this, Anna? We slept together!" She cried but flinched as her head throbbed.

"Yeah" She agreed. "But…we could have gone home with complete strangers last night. We could have gotten herpes or something, but I know you and you know me and it happened. Nothing to be done about that now."

Elsa hated to admit it because she wanted to freak out some more, but Anna was right. It could have been so much worse. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Anna….did you use a…" She felt uncomfortable asking her female friend this, but she had to take the other woman's anatomy into consideration. "…Condom?"

Anna seemed to flinch and shook her head but before Elsa could freak out she spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about that, El's." Her usual chipper tone was dull. "My doctor tells me the chances of me…being able to get someone pregnant are 1 in a million."

The statement if nothing else did make her feel better but the sullen look and tone it was delivered told her this was obviously a sore subject.

Elsa scowled at the memory, that doctor was either a fraud or Anna needed to go out and buy a lottery ticket.

Elsa sighed and curled up farther on her couch. That was two months ago and just two days ago she found out she was pregnant and to top it all off Anna was beating on her door, threatening to break it down.

She hadn't told her yet, she'd been avoiding her for two days, not returning her texts or calls.

"Damnit Elsa, let me in or so help me I'll kick it in!" She knew she was worrying the redhead but she'd been in shock.

She sighed again and stood up to let in the fiery bartender. Just as Anna was about to kick it in apparently.

She pulled it open and stood to the side just as Anna came flying through the door, leg out, to kick the door down.

She crashed in the living room with a groan. Elsa closed the door and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" She asked helping her sit up.

"I've been better." Anna grunted. Teal eyes turned to her, brows furrowed.

"Why are you avoiding me, Elsa?" The tone was accusing but her eyes spoke her hurt.

Elsa stood up and moved to the couch nodding to the place beside her. Ann plopped herself on the cushion and waited.

"I…didn't want to…but I didn't know how to face you yet..how to tell you." She fiddled with her hands nervously and old habit Anna was familiar with.

"Just tell me." Anna assured her softly, rubbing a hand on the blondes back. Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm pregnant"

The hand on her back stilled and all noise seemed to stop in the apartment. She chanced a look at the redhead. Anna seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Anna?" she tried. The other woman released a haggard breath and it looked like she was about to pass out.

"Wh - what?" She wheezed.

"You got me pregnant." She didn't want it to sound accusing, just let her know what she was saying.

"Preg…" Anna fell back against the couch, staring blankly out into space. "Pregnant…What..what are you going to do?" She asked cautiously. Gauging something, but what Elsa couldn't say…

Blue and teal locked.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked back. Tears welled up in the sea colored eyes.

"It's up to you Elsa…but…" She fisted her hands into her jeans. "my chances were 1 in a million…this will be my only chance at ever being a parent…I'll support you no matter what…but I want it.."

The admission surprised Elsa, but she understood the redheads hesitance before. She feared Elsa would abort her 1 in a million chance at a child of her own. Elsa bit her lip.

"If…if I keep it…you have to help me Anna.." She looked up at the teary redhead. Anna dropped to her knees in front of Elsa, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Anything! I'll do anything and everything." She started sobbing into Elsa stomach. Elsa threaded her fingers through copper locks.

"I'm the one that's pregnant and you're the one crying."

Anna gave a watery laugh.

"Sorry" She mumbled, gripping the blonde. They'd work everything else out later, when the redhead stopped crying.

* * *

This was a short writing prompt exercise on Tumblr Prompt 5 One night stand/falling pregnant AU

Im considering turning it into a short. But full length fic.

**~Malthazar LOS**


End file.
